bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Karan Brar
) | occupation = Actor | years = 2010-present | nationality = American | role = Ravi Ross }}Karan Brar (born January 18, 1999) is an American actor of Punjabi descent, best known for his role as Chirag Gupta in the Wimpy Kid feature film franchise, Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, as well as for his co-starring role as Ravi Ross on the Disney Channel comedy series, JESSIE and his voicing of Prince Zandar in Sofia the First episodes. Early life Karan Brar was born on January 18, 1999 in Redmond, Washington and is of Indian descent. He was raised in the Bothell-Seattle area and has one older sister. Brar attended Cedar Wood Elementary School and studied acting at John Robert Powers and Patti Kalles workshops. Career Brar began his acting career at the age of 11, co-starring as Indian middle schooler Chirag Gupta in the comedy feature film, Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Born and raised in the United States, Brar naturally speaks with an American accent and worked with a dialect coach to perfect his Indian accent for the role. In April 2010, he appeared in the "Seeds of Compassion" advertorial campaign announcing the Dalai Lama's visit to Seattle, as well as appearing in educational commercials for Shell Gasoline and Committee for Children. In March 2011, Brar reprised his role as Chirag Gupta in the feature film sequel Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. In October 2011, it was confirmed that he would also be reprising his role as Chirag for the third installment in the Wimpy Kid franchise, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, scheduled to be released on August 3, 2012. In September 2011, Brar landed the role of 10-year-old Indian adoptee, "Ravi Ross" on the Disney Channel comedy series, Jessie. During pre-production of the show, the role of "Ravi" was originally intended to be a Hispanic boy named "Javier" adopted from South America, but casting directors were impressed with Brar during the audition process and ultimately decided to recreate the role specifically for him. Personal life Brar lives in the Los Angeles area with his parents and sister. He is fluent in both English and Punjabi. When he isn't busy working, Brar enjoys figure skating, roller skating, swimming, hip-hop dancing and playing video games. He also starred in IISuperwomanII's How I Deal With Kids YouTube video. Filmography Films Television Trivia *Karan, along with co-stars Miranda May and Kevin G. Quinn, sings the Bunk'd theme song. *He doesn't have a middle name. *His favorite city to visit is NYC. *He grew up in Seattle, WA. *Karan is 5’3. *He is first generation Indian American. *He has an older sister Sabreena who is in college. *He wants to backpack around Europe when he is older. *His favorite actor/comedian is Aziz Ansari. *He can speak three languages- English, Punjabi, Hindi. *He used to be in a band called “Ravi and the Kuptas”. *He is a big fan of Star Wars. External links * * * * * * Gallery Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Season 3 cast